A Sticky Situation
by GillyTweed
Summary: The hero Nightblood searches for her sometimes partner, Polaris, among the warehouses of Arkadia City peer. She finds her in a rather sticky situation. Superhero AU


A Sticky Situation

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: A-okay for kiddies

Notes: Posting this to show I'm not dead. I'm just in a planning period so i can have plans for all my fics. I made the title a pun because I am pun trash and have a horrible sense of humour. Technically, this is my first attempt at anything resembling humour so feedback would be nice.

Lexa ran swiftly across the rooftops of Arkadia, grinning as she listened to the voice coming from the com piece in her ear. The evening was clear, the last rays of the setting sun drowned the sky in a mix of orange, yellow, and pink shades.

"You should be able to find her in a warehouse off the peer. I sent her there to deal with small time criminals that were supposed to be smuggling some cargo."

Raven, or rather The Raven, chattered in her ear. The superhero informant was a godsend when it came to info gathering and directing supers to crime. She was also rather helpful to have around when something needed to go 'Boom.' In this case, she was helping Lexa, or Nightblood, as her persona was deemed by the Media, find another Super that went by the name of Polaris.

Nightblood and Polaris had been known to have a rather… antagonistic relationship when in the eyes of the media. Teasing, name calling, and heckling were some of the things to be expected when they fought crime in the public eye. It was all in good fun really, after they had sorted their differences out, that is. Initially, they had been at odds, but after meeting out of costume, and had a few drinks, they had managed to become something that resembled friends.

Leaping off of a tall building, over the wide road that separated the warehouse district from the residential, the black clad super dived and rolled across a warehouse roof, springing to her feet and vaulted over a large air vent.

"Thanks Raven, I owe you one."

Her gratitude was met with a scoff and what she could only imagine as a roll of the eyes.

"Every single one of you Supers owes me one. Don't make it sound like this is a onetime thing."

The quip was in good humour from the sound of the other girl's voice, making Lexa smile affectionately as she jumped to another roof.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. It's almost like you mentioned it several hundred times."

A laugh sounded from the other end of the line.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell all of you a few more hundred times so you don't forget it."

A brief pause, then Raven continued, speaking a little faster than before.

"Anya's glaring at me and telling me to come to bed, so you're on your own after this. Bye, I'm going to bang your sister now."

Lexa blinked and nearly tripped as she landed from her jump. The sudden and blunt admission had startled her, but in the end just made her chuckle as the com channel went dead. Recovering from her stumble, she stretched and looked around the roof tops, trying to find any sign of human activity. While her powers were useful in many situations, enhanced strength, speed and agility were indeed beneficial in everyday life, tracking wasn't exactly her strong suit.

While the two heroes had been rather hostile to each other, stemming from their rather different methods and outlooks on being heroes, they had managed to create a mutual respect for one another after a rather turbulent period when villains had become bolder, teaming up with each other to carry out bigger crimes throughout the city and state. Thus, the Heroes had responded by teaming up as well. It had just been by unfortunate (or fortunate) circumstance that the two had been paired together. The black clad hero had to admit, with her own offensive abilities, and Polaris' support like abilities, they had made a great team. Something, after the fact, Lexa had hoped they would continue.

Seeing no sign of the blue and white that made up Polaris' suit, or the golden tones of her hair, she frowned. Finding the other hero might be harder than she initially planned. Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud crash sounded from a nearby alley way. Sprinting across the roof, she dropped down into the narrow space, trapping whoever was making the ruckus in a dead end.

Examining the culprit, she sighed. John Murphy, codenamed Hangman, was cursing and nursing an obviously bruised foot as he hopped around the alley, paying her no mind as he was absorbed in his pain. Hangman was just a nuisance really, with abilities that let him escape most situations, unless you had a special set of handcuffs (made and trademarked by the glorious Raven), or a tranquilizer dart, both of which she currently didn't have. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she leaned against the alleys wall. She might as well see if he knew where Polaris was if she couldn't capture him.

"Hey, Hangman, seen Polaris anywhere?"

The criminal paused in his self pity display, realizing that he wasn't actually alone in the previously abandoned alley. Lowering his foot gingerly on to the ground, he turned towards her, hand outstretched. A low glow in in his palm signaled the readiness to use his abilities.

"What's it to you?"

Groaning, she pushed off the wall, body relaxed and arms crossed in an attempt to look as non-threatening as possible.

"I'm looking for her, I know she's in the area dealing with criminals, and I'm too tired to bother with you right now, so how about we not fight and go our separate ways after you tell me where she is?"

The criminal considered the proposal. The glow from his powers dimmed and he ran his hand through his greasy hair.

"She's in warehouse 100. Should have some crates from Weather Corp. inside."

Lexa nodded her understanding, gave a little salute with two fingers and was off, springing from wall to wall until she was back on the rooftops. Now knowing the location of her objective, she closed the distance rather quickly. Leaping and sliding across the last roof, shoes skidding on some gravel, she spied her target. The warehouse was completely identical to the other hundred or so storehouses that lined the peer, the only difference being the obviously shattered skylight window on its roof.

Peering down into the darkness of the warehouse, she listened warily. Silence greeted her ears, making her doubt Hangman's information. Sighing, she grits her teeth and drops down into the gloom. She might as well check it out before dismissing it.

Landing with a soft thud, she unsheathed her sword as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the low lighting. Her blade was sharpened to a razors edge, making it optimal for shallow, yet painful, cuts that would incapacitate everyday criminals, rather than cleave them open. Raising it slightly, she crept through the shadows. Only when she found an unconscious thug, one she recognized from the criminal roster, did she know she was in the right place.

Continuing along, she followed the very distinct and obvious trail of knocked out bodies until she came to the only area of the warehouse lit by one singular lightbulb. The light hung from the ceiling, swinging slightly, having been jostled in the recent fight. It illuminated a rather humorous scene. Unconscious bodies littered the floor around a very stuck Polaris.

The blonde super was struggling against a blue-grey tinted goop that stuck her to the wall of the warehouse; which was obviously the work of the Hangman, as one of his abilities was producing such a substance. It seemed that Polaris' flight abilities were no match for the goop's strength as she barely budged from her position. Her other ability, healing, was also entirely useless in getting herself free. She was thoroughly trapped, and it was hilarious. Sheathing her sword, Nightblood emerged from her hiding place, a grin plastered across her face and the lenses of her mask glinted playfully.

"In a sticky situation, are we?"

Polaris paused in her attempts to get free, surprised at Nightbloods appearance. Gritting her teeth, she glared, showing her general displeasure at the pun made at her expense.

"Fuck off, Nightblood."

Slightly disappointed that Polaris didn't say "Fuck you" so she could respond with "take me on a date first," she tried to go the placating route.

"Aww don't be like that, Pol."

Lexa tried to pout, but knew her mask, which was designed to be intimidating no matter what expression she made, undermined her effort.

"I hate you."

Grinning at the half hearted comeback, Nightblood once again unsheathed her sword as she neared the other hero. Slashing at the goop, it cut away easily as she responded.

"No, you don't."

Not expecting the sudden give in her binds, Polaris falls from her previous position, too startled to catch herself with flight, right into Lexa's arms. Nightblood could feel heat radiating from her flushed face. Flustered, she floats into the air in a quick attempt to create distance between them. Turning with a blush, she huffed, crossing her arms.

"I guess I owe you one now…."

She mumbled, pausing as her face burned brighter. Her mask only covered her eyes, unlike Lexa's which covered the top half of her face, so the brilliant flush could be easily seen.

"Do you… uuuh… wanna go get a drink? As payment for your help, obviously."

Lexa's smile widened even further, her urge to be playful growing stronger. Putting her weight casually on one leg, she examined her nails (although the gesture was useless considering they were covered by gloves) as she responded.

"Sorry, I've got plans."

Polaris spun around, blue cape fluttering, expression having fallen and filled with disappointment. Lexa leaned closer, mouth quirking to one side.

"I'm hoping to get a date with a friend of mine, a beautiful blonde doctor. Maybe you've met her?"

Endnotes: So, how'd I do with the being funny? If you want to talk about fanfiction, or just want to see updates on my progress, come find me on my tumblr, GillyTweed.


End file.
